Bound by wire
by Daesui
Summary: A collection of one-shots including male and female characters who are paired with my OC who happens to have a dark secret... The relationships will build up slowly I guess, there will be a chapter where my OC becomes friends with said character and then them getting closer before, finally, becoming a couple. Rated T because there may be swearing and I just wanted to be safe.
1. My secrets

This fanfiction will be a series of one-shots based around a character I have been thinking about for a while. I will be pairing him with a number of different Naruto Characters male and female and, of course, I don t own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter One The Wires He's Bound By.

*?* P.O.V.

I walk into the classroom and as soon as I do, I feel hundreds of eyes on me. That doesn't help my self-esteem much. I keep my face from showing emotion. I won't give them a reason to bully me, nope, not happening. I look to the teacher hoping he would introduce so I wouldn't have to do so myself.

"Class this is our new student! He s joining late because he was recently transferred here from another village. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

No, no I would not. I don't say that though. I take a large breath and swallow the lump in my throat before turning to the class.

"My name is Kaiaen (Kai-ay-en), but you can call me Kai or whatever you think suits. I honestly can't say I like much other than music, however I don't much dislike anything either. My hobbies I would much rather keep private and I don't have any big fancy dream either," I say in what I hope is a calm voice, I can't appear weak here. I doubt I have done anything harder than saying those words. I've always known everyone around me until recently, it's un-nerving to not know everyone's quirks and traits. I like to observe people. I know more about my classmates than I ever let on. Here it's an entirely other story. I know nothing about anyone and I hate it.

"Any questions class?" Damn! I was hoping, so desperately to get by without questions, I hate being asked questions. I hate it when people delve into your personal life and try to find out things about you, if they can't tell be watching you when you see them, they shouldn't know at all. It's simple. When people ask questions they get into things they shouldn't, simple. Whilst I know that the questions asked will be trivial, it doesn't mean I like it anymore. These are my thoughts and I've long since come to terms with them myself, but that doesn't mean I can escape these wires. These wires My mother gave me with intents and purposes all being good, however when she left, they began begging me for blood. Odd, I know. My wires grow, they are never-ending. If they don't receive blood, they'll die off, disappear. Demonic wires. They are made from the remains of a demon and it lives on in them. If I don't give them blood, they'll take it. From me. Yet I refuse to loose these wires. They are all I have of my mother. These are my secrets, the reasons I fear questions.

"What kind of girls do you like?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What s your favourite colour?"

"DO YOU LIKE RAMEN? BELIEVE IT!"

"How old are you?"

And that is the end of the introduction to this fanfiction. Please review and tell me how I could improve this story, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Naruto - Chapter 1 - An unwanted friend

Bound by Wires, Chapter 1 Naruto

I answer all the questions. The girls being slightly put off when I said sporty and I turned down the girl who asked me out. When I told that energetic boy that I liked ramen he, well, cheered. From what I've gathered so far, he s energetic but lonely, amusing and brave and has an extreme rivalry with this quiet and calm boy called Sasuke, whom, I must say this, has hair that looks like a ducks ass. The teacher told me to go sit with this boy, whom I know to be Naruto Uzumaki. This will be very interesting to say the least.

As I sit down he instantly begins to go on about ramen and the collection of different kinds, I try to appear bored and disinterested but listen intently and take in every word as I would like to know what ramen they have here. My one and only friend back home, I liked him because he didn't ask questions no matter what, would repeatedly say I was obsessed with the stuff. I ate ramen for lunch and tea but never, ever, for breakfast. So I wouldn't say I'm obsessed.

"Hn, he clearly doesn't care about ramen dobe, you're probably boring him to death right now," Something clicks in my mind as I realise something. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last two Uchiha brothers, the youngest.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto calls out confidently and loudly but I can see in his eyes the slight fear that Sasuke was right as he looks at me. It's clear he wants friends but, then again, I don't, however for whatever reason I just can't stop myself from defending the older, happier blonde boy. Everyone here is older than me by a year, sadly.

"Actually, it's quite nice of Naruto to help me figure out what ramen I should get after school, I don't know what they sell here," I say calmly, almost in a whisper, to the older students. Naruto looks to me, a look on his face that can only be described at happy and excited, whilst the Uchiha glares at me, as though I just told him I was his brother. Okay, maybe that was exaggerated but he still has made it clear he didn't like what I said. I sigh slightly and look out the window while Naruto continues his endless explanation of all kinds of ramen. He likes Miso Ramen a lot.

**'Going soft on us kid?'**

'No,' I reply to the demonic voices that echo horribly inside my head, 'This boy is someone I am naturally drawn to protect, for whatever reason it may be,'

**'Well, just don't get too attached, you have us and that alone is enough to draw people away. Facts are facts,'**

I sigh, audible only to high level Jonin, as I think on what my wires said, or rather, thought. It's true that it s not a desired trait, to have attachments to demonic beings, but it is what it is. The test for these ninja wannabe is tomorrow. In my village, if I was there, I'm already a Genin but I had to return to academy status due to the age of academy students here. I was placed in this class due to my capabilities though, for which I'm grateful.

* * *

It's time to leave and I'm glad. My butt is numb. What?! It's true! As I walk away, Naruto runs up behind me and asks if I wanted to get ramen with him and, of course, I accepted. I don't know where this place is yet and I ALWAYS have ramen for lunch and tea. In my village we only had two types of ramen, plain and ... A larger bowl of plain ramen! Wonderful I know. Note the sarcasm. But here they have different kinds! I'm rather interested in this Miso ramen. It sounds good but then again I don't like an awful lot. From what I can gather the villagers don't like Naruto, oh well. Doesn't matter to me. He's kind and from what I can tell, brilliant at hiding on instinct. As we sit down Naruto begins to talk about pranks he's done and how he can't think of another one to do to end it all off in the academy. As he talks, I come up with something.

(A/N: I don t know if Naruto does this the day before the test but I'm doing it this way for convenience)

"What about the Hokage Mountain? I have spare paint and I'm sure they would look better with some facial hair, don't you think?"

"That's amazing! Believe it! Thanks Kai-kun!"

And with that he ran away to get ready. I guess, un-knowingly, I just made a friend A smile creeps onto my face before I can stop it and the girl, Ayame I think, smiles and says,

"You should smile more, it looks good and I'm sure Naruto would like it too,"

And with this I pay for us both and walk away, a blush on my face and smile long gone.


End file.
